


My Reason

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, sweet fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing





	My Reason

Dean knew he had no right to be here. He had pushed her away a long time ago. Back when the Mark was still on his arm. He had told her he didn’t love her anymore and he had practically thrown her out of the Bunker. Every since the Mark got ripped from his arm he had been telling himself what he had done was for the best. He knew that he had hurt her, but she left the life. She was safe. She could be happy without him, but the truth was he couldn’t be happy without her. Not even close. Y/N had left a gaping hole where his heart used to be. He had tried to fill it with booze and women, but no matter who he screwed or how much he drank the void was always there.

Admitting that to himself however hadn’t been easy. He yelled at Sam every time he brought her up and he told himself that he was fine. She was just a girl right? There was plenty of girls in this world. Nothing special about her. Other than there was. It had taken Dean being almost buried alive in his own home to see that. All he could think about being trapped in the Bunker while the air slowly ran out was her. He saw her at every turn of the halls. Her smile, her eyes, her body. He heard her laughter echoing off the walls, her soft whisper telling him how much she loved him.

Y/N had been the only one that had ever truly understood him. She had been the only one to accept him for who he was. Flaws, failures and all. She had been his light that guided him home on the darkest of days and now his light was gone. Dean needed her like the air that was getting harder to breath. All had been able to think about was how he wanted to have her in his arms one last time. He had regretted all the things he had said and all the things that he hadn’t. He loved her, with everything he had and she would never hear him say that.

So when Dean had made it out of the Bunker. When he had brought his mom home and when Cas had healed him, Dean left. He knew there was things to be done and a world to be saved, but the world had his family and Dean needed his girl by his side. Sam had understood, knowing he would be back with her by his side or back on his own, broken hearted but ready to fight. Just like always, Dean would stove his crap and keep moving on, but he needed to know if she was still his. He needed her to know, she would always be the only woman he had ever truly loved. The only woman he could ever love.

So here he was, standing outside her home in the pouring rain. Too scared to move. He had faced the worst of the worst this world had to offer, but seeing her, knowing it might be the last time, that scared him more than anything he had ever encountered.

She was better off without him. Dean had hurt her, knowingly, even if he had sworn that was something he would never do. She had been out of the life for 3 years now and he had no right to be here. Dean took a deep breath letting his tears mix with the rain as he slowly turned around to walk away but froze the second he heard her voice.

“You came all this way to get pneumonia and not even say hey?” There was no anger or blame in her voice as Dean turned around slowly. She was standing on the sidewalk not 3 feet from him and Dean sucked in a breath. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. The rain making her clothes cling to every curve of her body as she stood there smiling at him. He didn’t deserve her. Not in the slightest. She should be yelling at him, crying, screaming, telling him to piss off and never come back, but she was smiling.

“I knew you would come for me one day,” she spoke softly as she walked towards him.

“Y/N I am so sorry,” Dean started, but then her arms was around his neck and his instinctively closed around her waist.

“Shut up and kiss me you fool,” she teased and Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He kissed her, pouring all the things he couldn’t say into it. He told her with his kiss how sorry he was, what an idiot he had been, how much he missed her and needed her.  

Y/N slowly pulled away with a dazed expression on her face and Dean couldn’t help but smile when she took his hand leading him back towards her house and her bedroom. Fuck he had missed making her look like that. He had missed showing her how he really felt and how precious she was. So that is what he did the second their soaked clothes hit the floor.

He gently laid her down on her bed without a worked, his fingers tracing her body. Refamiliarizing himself with it. His lips caressing every inch of her skin, sucking down on every sweet spot he had never forgotten, making her moan his name over and over, begging for him to go where she really needed him.

Who was he to deny her anything. Dean buried his face between her legs, kissing her cunt burying his tongue inside of her, fucking her with it in much the same way as he had kissed her earlier. Worshipping her as he used his skills to apologize to her over and over until she came screaming his name, smothering his head with her strong thighs, but Dean didn’t care. He didn’t try to move. He stayed right where he belong, helping her through her high until her body finally stopped shaking and she relaxed beneath him.

He slowly kissed his way up her body, until he reached her lips. He kissed her tenderly and sweetly as he slowly let himself sink into her welcoming heat. He had forgotten how good she felt wrapped around him and it took every ounce of willpower he possessed to not come apart right then and there. This wasn’t about him. It was about her and him showing her how deeply he cared. How sorry he was and promising her he would never leave her again. They belonged together like two pieces of a puzzle and without her Dean would never feel whole.

Dean slowly moved inside of her, making her feel everything as his hands roamed her body everywhere he could reach and his lips on hers. He pulled away to look deeply into her eyes, never stopping his movements as he made his confession.

“You are my reason for breathing Y/N/N. You’re my everything. I love you,” Dean smiled lovingly as she gasped. She had told him those three words more times than he could remember but he had never been brave enough to say them back. Now he was. He was never holding anything back with her ever again. Now that he had her back in his arms, so breathtakingly beautiful beneath him he was never letting her go ever again.

“I love you too, Dee,” she whispered making him smile even wider before his lips was back on hers and his pace quickened ever so slightly, pushing them both towards their release. It wasn’t earth shattering or strong. In was slow and lasting, just like his love for her had always been. It was her and him against the world. With her by his side there was nothing he couldn’t do. Together they would return to Sam and beat Lucifer back to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs. No power no matter how ancient or strong could conquer their love or battle the strength he possessed when he was with her. The Mark she had left on his heart and soul was eternal and lasting. She was not only his reason for living, but his strength to carry on and his determination to win. She was his everything.  


End file.
